1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus including an ink cartridge in which an ink container is disposed, and to the ink container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet recording apparatuses that use ink such as aqueous ink are conventionally known. In many cases, a large-sized inkjet recording apparatus consumes a large amount of ink, and therefore, it requires replacement of an ink cartridge containing an ink container at a considerably high frequency. Because the ink cartridge is high in cost, replacement of the ink cartridge containing the ink container itself places a high cost burden on the user. In view of this problem, the configuration that requires only the replacement of the ink containers, not the replacement of the ink cartridge, has been proposed (see, for example, JP 2009-279876 A). With this configuration, once the ink is used up, the user may purchase another ink container only and fit the purchased ink container into the ink cartridge. This enables the user to reuse the ink cartridge.
However, it is not easy for the user to find a proper installation position of the ink container relative to the ink cartridge, so in some cases, misalignment of the ink container relative to the ink needle occurs. In order to solve the problem as described above, JP 2009-279876 A discloses an adapter to be fitted to an ink container cap (also referred to as “spout”) of the ink container. The adapter is configured to be attached to a supply port side of the ink container and fitted into a predetermined position in the ink cartridge. This facilitates the user's proper positioning of the ink supply port relative to the ink needle.
In the above-described conventional technology, however, the support surface of the ink cartridge that supports the ink container has a flat, planer shape. Therefore, it is difficult to move and concentrate the ink to the ink supply port in the ink container. As a consequence, the ink often remains at the four corners within the ink container. This means that the ink container is replaced even before the ink in the ink container is used up sufficiently.